Julia Child
Julia Child battled Gordon Ramsay in Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child. She was portrayed by Mamrie Hart. Information on the rapper Julia Carolyn Child (née McWilliams) was born on August 15th, 1912, in Pasadena, California. She was a chef, author, and television host. Rejected from the army because she was too tall, she started learning how to cook. She is most notable for introducing sophisticated French cuisine to the American public through her culinary television show, The French Chef, and her co-written cookbook, Mastering the Art of French Cooking, as well as her books Baking with Julia and My Life in France. Child died at the age of 91 on August 13th, 2004, in Montecito, California, two days before her 92nd birthday. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Oh, isn't that a wonderful thing? A grumpy little chef who thinks he can bring Enough stuff to justify getting rough With the butter-loving queen of the Bourguignon Boeuf! I rock hard as concrete on top of these bomb beats! Been chopping the pommes frites since you sucked on your mom's teats! I served America dutifully, and I slice lard beautifully! I reign supreme from shark repellent to charcuterie! Go on and cross your arms in that B-boy stance! When it comes to haute cuisine, there's one F-word: France! Here's a nice amuse-bouche: take a poor abused youth, Set a thirty-year timer, voilà! Huge douche! You're a namby-pamby candy-ass pansy, Gordon Ramsay! You couldn't rap your way out of a pastry bag, understand me? I laugh and create; you berate and destroy, But fear, my dear boy, is less scrumptious than joy! 'Verse 2:' Oh please, your defeat's guaranteed! Concede, I've got this in the bag: sous-vide! (Ha!) Michelin indeed, you've done well for yourself, But as a person, you couldn't get a star on Yelp! I could freeze a steak with those frosted tips! What's with that bitter taste in every word from your lips? You scream at women, but the fits that you're pitching Make you the pissiest bitch in the kitchen! I'll pat you on the head, melt you, and stick it to ya! Anything's good with enough butter! Booya! Oh, I'm so glad you spent this time with me! Now, eat a dick! Bon appétit! Scrapped lyrics Ooh! Isn't that an adorable thing? A grumpy cruel chef who thinks he can bring With the original queen of the bourguignon boeuf! I rock harder than concrete on top of these bomb beats! I've been chopping up pommes frites since you sucked on your mom's teats! Trivia *EpicLLOYD previously impersonated Child in the Behind the Scenes video for Napoleon vs Napoleon. *Child is the fifth PBS television show host to rap, after Mister Rogers, Bob Ross, Bill Nye, and Neil deGrasse Tyson. **She is the first PBS television show host to be a title rapper that is not portrayed by Nice Peter. **She is the first and currently only female PBS television show host to appear. **She is the seventh rapper associated with PBS, as Jim Henson was involved in the production of Sesame Street, which featured Kermit the Frog and other Muppets performed by him for many years. *At age 91, she is the oldest non-fictional female rapper to appear in ERB. *At 6'2", she is the tallest non-fictional female to rap. *She is the first rapper since Quentin Tarantino to have an abstract background instead of an actual location. Gallery Julia Child Behind the Scenes.jpg|A picture of Child posted on Mamrie Hart's Instagram account Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child Category:Mamrie Hart